


To The Ocean

by c0cunt



Series: c0cunt's minifics [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finds a new way to get himself to relax, after Historia's coronation.<br/>Prompt:  Ways to say "I love you" #5 - over a beer bottle</p><p>Simultaneously posted <a href="http://c0cunt.tumblr.com/post/137927417320">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OverMyFreckledBody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/gifts).



  Eren always thought it wasn’t the best idea for alcohol to be considered part of their rations.  Not like rubbing alcohol, which was probably a good idea to have, but the drinking sort of alcohol.  Didn’t seem very practical if you were going to be repairing walls or going up against titans.  But, as he sat alone in the dining hall after Historia’s coronation, slowly sipping on a similar bottle to ones that Hannes had used to drink, he couldn’t help but at least be mildly appreciative.  He was pretty sure that Mikasa was with Historia and Captain Levi, and Armin was probably with Jean and Connie...He was glad for the silence, at least now.  Now that Historia was crowned, they could all relax a little bit.  Relaxing didn’t really come naturally to Eren, at least not anymore, so he really did appreciate the alcohol a bit more.

 

  As it was, he had just about plowed through his ration of alcohol, and was vaguely wondering if Mikasa would mind if he took her ration.  Probably not, but it might be a good idea to ask, he thought hazily, tipping his head back to suck down the last drops at the bottom of his bottle.  He hummed contentedly, eyes closed as he tilted his head back.  Eren thought he heard someone, and slowly peeled his eyes open, only to blink rapidly and jump in surprise.  Armin was sitting across from him, mostly on the table as he leaned across, his face mere inches from Eren’s.  Armin’s face was harshly neutral, though Eren could see the annoyance in the way his eyebrows crunched up together.  Lazily, Eren lifted his arm to smooth out his eyebrows, but apparently he had underestimated how far he had to move his arm, as he accidentally booped Armin’s nose.  Eren found that hilarious, and couldn’t stop giggling even as Armin sighed.

 

  “Eren, I love you, but you literally just drank through Mikasa’s alcohol, since you already drank through yours.”  Armin’s voice was distorted, but it was just as gentle as it always was when talking to Eren.  Eren couldn’t help but smile dopily at his best friend, leaning forward to gently drop a kiss on his cheek.  This time, he overestimated how far he had to move, and instead sort of headbutted the left side of Armin’s face gently, prompting Armin to finally back up a bit and give Eren a little space.  “Love you too Mini,” Eren mumbled (the words slurred all to hell in a way that only Armin could understand, because he’d heard it so many times), letting his head droop until it was resting against the table.  Armin hummed as he threaded his fingers through Eren’s hair, mouthing a ‘thank you’ as Jean placed a cup of water on their table for Eren.

 

  “You’re gonna feel like shit in the morning, drink some water,” Armin advised, patting at Eren’s head until he lifted it off the table with a groan.  Eren obediently slurped the water, one of Armin’s hands keeping a firm grip on the cup in case Eren let it slip out of his own.  When half of the water was gone, Eren put the cup down (surprisingly gently), and stared at the water in it.

  “Mini...We’re gonna get to the ocean, okay?  Even if it’s just the two of us, we’re gonna get there…”  Eren’s words still slurred and tumbled, but he forced his eyes to focus on Armin and steadily take his free hand in his own.  Armin couldn’t help a small, sad smile, his mind immediately flying into all the potential ways they could both die before that happened, even as he nodded.

 

  “Yes Eren, we’ll get there together.  Just you and me.”  Armin whispered, and Eren was satisfied.  As long as he had Armin, they would be unstoppable.  They had to be.


End file.
